black_wolves_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Last Hope
}} | Kanji ブラック ウルヴス サーガ -ラストホープ |- } | Romaji Burakku Uruvusu Sāga - Rasuto Hōpu - |- } | Genre Otome |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Game Information |- } | Developer Rejet |- } | Publisher Idea Factory |- } | Seller Otomate |- } | Release Date December 20th, 2012 |- } | Game Modes Single Player |- } | Format PSP |- } | Ratings CERO: Ages 17 and Up |- } | yes | !colspan="2" line-height:1.5" style="background-color:#006BAF; text-align:center; font-size:normal; color:#ffffff" [[ /Image Gallery|'Image Gallery']] }} |} Black Wolves Saga ~Last Hope~ (ブラック ウルヴス サーガ -ラストホープ''Burakku Uruvusu Sāga - Rasuto Hōpu - ) is a Japanese otome game developed by . It was released in Japan on December 20th, 2012 for PSP. It is a continuation from Bloody Nightmare focusing more on the historical aspect and Rath Vogart's past. Synopsis In this world, different races are living together. There are humans, cats and wolves as well as rats, lions, dogs and rabbits. Weblin is a small kingdom located in the corner of a powerful continent, separated by the rest of the world by a lush forest surrounding it. For centuries the different races have been living in peace. Humans and wolves allowed the cats to rule the beautiful kingdom. However, disputes and frictions occurred between the cats and the other races and they started exploiting each other, which eventually led to a rebellion 10 years ago. The wolves, who were working as royal guards, pointed their swords at the royal family — the Garibaldi family. This was a heavy crime, therefore the royal guards were crushed, while the knights were hunted down by the kingdom. Unfortunately, the riot didn’t end there and dragged the other races into the conflict. At the same time, an epidemic called “Zodiva” spread through the kingdom. Zodiva is a disease, which stains its victim’s skin with black speckles, consumes their brain and ultimately causes madness. Nobody knew the source of the disease, but over time… rumors start spreading about how it was caused by the wolves. The disease started occurring in villages or towns that got attacked by the wolves, and people began to talk about the wolves’ curse. Eventually they began calling Zodiva as the “Mad Wolf Disease”. In order to ease the citizens fear, King Garibaldi VI stated a law to exterminate all wolves — “Genocide Wolf”. The peaceful relationship the races have maintained for centuries instantly crumbled apart and people started using the law to hunt for wolves instead of protecting themselves. 10 years have passed since then. The number of wolves have decreased drastically, and the damage of Zodiva is fading away, but the king never erased the law. People now are still hunting wolves, driving them near extinction. With the wolves being hunted down, the cats are gaining more and more power. They’re living an extravagant life in the castle while the citizens are struggling against Zodiva outside. Weblin is now ruled by absolute monarchy. Characters *Fiona Galland *Mejojo Von Garibaldi (CV: ) *Auger Von Garibaldi (CV: ) *Rath Vogart (CV: ) *Arles V. Felnoir (CV: ) *Nesso Galland (CV: ) *Elza Clifford (CV: ) *Zara Skeens (CV: ) Music Opening Theme *【Tears】 :'Artist:' Rath Vogart (CV:Yuki Kaji) Ending Theme *【堕罪 in DaSein】 :'Artist:''' lasah References